Le Moment Idéal
by tarzane
Summary: OS. Lily trouve que Remus commence à devenir fatiguant avec tous ses sous-entendus à propos de James. Tout ce qu'elle attend, c'est le moment idéal. Mais, quand se présentera-t-il?


Le moment idéal

La neige commençait à fondre, doucement. Les perce-neiges avaient pointés leurs nez à l'extérieur pour dire bonjour au soleil. Les élèves les imitaient, et je parcourais le chemin jusqu'au lac en compagnie des rires et des cris de mes compagnons. Il faisait chaud. Le printemps était arrivé. Les chants joyeux des oiseaux enchantaient mes oreilles, l'air frais rempli de parfums fleuris chatouillait mes narines, et le paysage fabuleux de Poudlard remplissait mes yeux. Une journée magnifique, sans oublier que c'était samedi.

Au lac, il y avait quelques personnes qui se détendaient. Je m'assis près de l'étendue d'eau, allongeai mes jambes et admirai la vue. La glace commençait à se briser. Je voyais l'eau vivre par endroit. Le calmar géant devait s'être réveillé, après le long hiver que nous avions eu.

Des pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un d'autre venait se joindre à nous. Le nouveau venu vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

- Salut Remus, dis-je.

- Salut Lily.

Nous gardâmes le silence. J'étais étonnée qu'il ne me parle pas de James. Ces temps-ci, lorsqu'il venait me voir, c'était pour tenter de me faire avouer des sentiments envers James. Oui, peut-être en avais-je, maintenant. Cependant, si je devais l'annoncer, je le ferais devant l'intéressé. Pas devant un de ses amis qui allait tout gâcher. La quiétude me rendit soudainement mal-à-l'aise, elle était presque accusatrice. Je me sentis obligée de parler.

- J'attends seulement le moment idéal.

- Le moment idéal. Tu sais, on le sait souvent juste après.

- De quoi?

- Que c'était le moment idéal. On le rate toujours. Et on s'en mord les doigts. Il ne faut pas l'attendre, il faut le provoquer.

- Ne me pousse pas, s'il te plaît. Ça va venir.

- Mais quand? Depuis octobre que tu dis ça!

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant? Il ne me le demande même plus, lui! Ça serait à moi de faire le premier pas?

Il m'adressa un regard torve.

- Je pense qu'il l'a fait il y a longtemps, le premier pas. Tu refuses de faire le second avec lui. Je le comprends un peu d'avoir abandonné. Pas toi?

Remus avait dit cette dernière phrase en m'accusant. Je rougis et me défendis :

- C'était l'année passée.

- Ça ne change rien, ça. Tu l'as vraiment rabaissé, Lily. Sans raison, et le jour de Noël.

- Je m'ex-cu-se.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça!

Je me renfrognai. J'avais fait en sorte que James me lâche. J'en avais fait trop. Il était parti, sans me dire au revoir. C'était comme si je lui avais fermé la porte au nez avant même qu'il ait pu parler, et que le lendemain je me présentais à sa porte en m'attendant à ce qu'il me serre dans ses bras. J'avais tout gâché, je l'avais perdu. Tout ça pour un sale caprice. Je l'aimais! Et je l'aime toujours. Seulement, j'avais eu peur, ce jour-là. La vérité était apparue devant mes yeux ; je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Et au lieu de faire en sorte qu'il reste auprès de moi pour toujours, je l'avais fait fuir.

- Pourquoi tu y tiens autant? le questionnai-je.

- Parce que c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Parce que tu t'enfonces dans tes remords de plus en plus. Parce que James essaie de passer à autre chose. Parce que tu es en train de perdre ta chance d'être avec lui. C'est un homme intelligent, tu sais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, en faisant allusion à son intelligence? Je le savais bien qu'il était brillant! Il n'étudiait presque jamais et avait des notes ahurissantes.

- C'est quoi, le rapport?

- Il va avancer dans la vie, avec ou sans toi. Il va vivre sa vie, avec ou sans toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? Sois clair, pour une fois! m'énervai-je.

- J'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu tiens dans tes mains les derniers moments pour que tu puisses faire parti de sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours! Tu cherches le moment idéal? Ben il est devant toi à chaque fois que tu le croises! Tu ne fais rien pour que ça s'arrange, votre affaire! Quand il approche pour te parler, tu t'enfuies. Quand tu es dans la même pièce, tu t'en vas. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il passe ses soirées à l'extérieur ou dans son dortoir maintenant, juste parce qu'il ne veut pas déranger ta soirée! Il est plus mature, il arrête de tout draguer, il est civilisé, et toi, la seule fois de l'année que tu lui as parlé, tu lui as crié dessus parce qu'il avait répliqué à une insulte à ton propos. Il a sacrément hâte de quitter Poudlard, pour pouvoir t'oublier et passer à autre chose! Après Poudlard, tu t'en mordras les doigts, parce qu'il ne voudra certainement plus de toi!

- Remus? s'inquiéta quelqu'un.

J'avais figé durant toute sa tempête de mots. En entendant la voix de James, je devins carrément pétrifiée. James et Sirius étaient là, ahuris. Puis Sirius rigola.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'il sort de ses gonds à cause de quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux, fit-il remarquer à James entre deux rires.

- Remus? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Comme il ne répondait pas, James se tourna vers moi. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il s'en dissuada. Il tapota simplement l'épaule de Remus et lui dit :

- Calme-toi Lunard. Y a pas le feu.

Encore un silence. Gêné, James se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Bon… hum… si tu nous cherches, on va être dans la salle commune. On vous laisse…

- Entre-tuez-vous pas, plaisanta Sirius.

Et ils firent demi-tour. Je repris mon souffle.

- Moi aussi, je vais reprendre ma vie, dis-je comme si personne n'était venu nous interrompre.

- Alors, vis ta vie seule. J'en ai marre de ton orgueil.

Il se leva et parti. Je demeurai dans mes pensées jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

**X x X**

Le moment idéal. Était-ce vraiment ce que j'attendais? Ou était-ce une raison pour me défiler? Si j'étais honnête, j'opterais pour la deuxième réponse. Et je l'étais. La simple vue de ses cheveux foncés suffisait à me mettre dans tous mes états. Je l'avais blessé. Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir après ce que je lui avais dit. Ce que je lui avais _fait_.

Présentement, il était en train de dormir pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Il paraissait paisible, avec son léger sourire et ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Tous ses traits étaient détendus. Je le regardais tendrement. Mon cœur battait plus fort lorsque je le voyais, et je n'avais plus que des rêves mettant en vedette lui et moi pour me tenir compagnie. Je m'ennuyais tant, sans nos chicanes quotidiennes. Il me manquait.

Remus ne me parlait plus de James. À chaque fois que je voulais de ses nouvelles, il ne me répondait plus, ou il me proposait d'aller lui demander en personne. Je voulais désespérément qu'on me parle de lui, mais comme si Remus avait passé le mot, personne ne voulait satisfaire ce désir. J'avais mal. Je me sentais mal. James avait mal. Et ce dernier état, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir s'en aller lorsque j'arrivais à quelque part. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir détourner le regard lorsqu'il croisait le mien. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir s'en aller loin de moi. J'étais la petite fille qui tentait de capturer une nouvelle fois le papillon qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper.

**X x X**

_Il_ s'en allait vers le lac. Je le suivis fébrilement. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui parler, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. J'avais juste besoin d'être en sa présence. James s'assit sous un grand saule, à l'ombre. La pluie fine tombait à si petite goutte que je la sentais à peine se poser dans mes cheveux. Je m'assis en-dessous de l'arbre en face. Il était moins étanche, mais j'avais la plus belle des visions : James, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel.

Peut-être Remus avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. Je ne voulais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, rongée par le remord et le regret. Peut-être que si je me décidais à avancer au lieu de reculer, je pourrais voir des côtés de la vie que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais certaine que James saurait me les montrer. La difficulté était de commencer. Le premier pas est et sera toujours le plus dur.

Je me mis debout. Je rassemblai tout mon courage. Je levai mon pied. Je l'avançai en avant, de quelques décimètres. Puis je le redéposai. J'emmenai mon autre pied à côté de lui. J'avais fait un pas. Nerveuse, je laissai échapper un rire tremblant.

- Lily? S'étonna James.

Il fronça des sourcils. Je devais paraître folle. Je courus vers lui et m'assis à sa droite.

- Je m'excuse, lui fis-je savoir. Je m'excuse tellement! Si je devais arracher la lune du ciel et te la donner pour me faire pardonner, je le ferais.

- La lune est belle, mais le soleil l'est encore plus, répondit-il en souriant.

- Alors je te donnerai le soleil. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Même si je n'aurais pas voulu.

Je déposai ma tête contre son épaule. C'était si agréable!

- Mais, Lily, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal.

- Bien sûre que si! Si tu savais tout ce qui me ronge depuis ce Noël!

- Qu'est-ce qui te ronge?

Devais-je lui dire? Était-ce le moment idéal? Je respirais son odeur d'homme, le plus beau parfum du monde. C'était encore mieux que l'odeur des pommes sucrées ou de la lavande. C'était son odeur, à lui.

- Tu sens bon, murmurai-je.

C'était sortit tout seul. Et je n'avais pas honte de l'avoir dit. Il répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, et je remarquai une douce rougeur sur ses joues. Était-ce l'air frisquet ou moi? Je me redressai alors. Il tourna la tête vers moi, le regard plein de questions. Il était perdu. Je sortis ma baguette. D'instinct, il se recula, effrayé. Triste de le voir esquisser un tel geste, je me mis à genoux. Je fis apparaître la photo que j'avais déchirée il y a longtemps. Initialement, on le voyait avec ses trois amis, rieur. Remus me l'avait donnée à ce Noël terrible. J'avais déchirée consciencieusement la partie où l'on voyait James, alors que je savais qu'il était à côté de moi et qu'il m'observait. Je m'étais levée, j'avais mis cette partie dans le feu de la Salle Commune puis j'étais retournée m'asseoir près de Remus en lui disant : ''C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, la photo, maintenant. J'aurai tous les élèves de mon année que j'apprécie dans mon album''. Je l'avais dit tout haut, exprès pour qu'il m'entende. J'étais ensuite allée rejoindre mes amies pendant que James regardait encore le feu et son image qui brûlait.

Il regarda la photo. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de douleur en la voyant. Je cherchais son regard, mais lui le fuyait. Je fis apparaître une autre photo, où on le voyait dormir sur un divan de la Salle Commune. Il paraissait paisible sur cette image. Je l'avais prise ce même Noël, avant que tout le monde ne soit gagné par l'excitation. Je m'en souvenais encore. Il veillait avec ses amis pour être le premier à atteindre ses présents. James avait finit par s'endormir. Et moi, je l'observais tendrement du haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

J'en fis apparaître une autre, et encore une autre. Ainsi de suite. Je vidais mon album photo souvenir pour lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour moi. J'avais six pages de photo de lui. Toutes prises alors qu'il n'en savait rien. Elles allaient de la quatrième année – moment où j'avais eu mon appareil photo moldu – à il y a quelques jours.

- Tu… commença-t-il.

- Je les ai toutes prises. Et j'en aurais prises encore pleins d'autres, si tu ne me regardais pas autant.

Enfin, il leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi. Toutes ses interrogations traversaient son masque indifférent. C'était maintenant, le moment idéal, j'en étais sûre. Mais je n'étais pas capable de dire un mot. Alors, je me décidai. Il fallait seulement faire le premier pas. Ou faire le second, plutôt. J'avançai ma tête imperceptiblement vers la sienne. Il ne bougea pas, il agrandit seulement les yeux. Je collai mon front au sien.

- James… Remus m'a dit que tu avais hâte de quitter Poudlard, pour m'oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, paniqua-t-il. Je vais t'embrasser!

Je rigolai.

- Ne te gênes pas, sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Il ne se gêna pas. Et moi non plus.


End file.
